


Forbidden

by bobasheebaby



Series: Maneater [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Mild Language, NSFW, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Addison digs her claws into Bastien.AU with the scandal but no assassins. Will diverge from canon a lot. Addison is a thot and unapologetically so. I started this as a request and was shocked where Addison took it.





	Forbidden

She was alluring, her long golden locks and bright blue eyes, the way she swayed her hips as she walked, it was nearly impossible for him to keep his eyes off of her. The minute she had come and entered the social season he knew Lady Addison Scott would cause trouble—he never thought that he would get caught in her web too. He watched her string along Liam, Drake and Maxwell, flirting with all three all throughout the social season and engagement tour. He hadn’t been surprised when she turned down Liam, he could tell it was merely a game for her. Her picking Maxwell had been a surprise, he knew she was leading them all on, so why choose any of them?  
Perhaps the biggest surprise of all occurred when he had to cover for Mara. As he watched her sashay her hips exaggeratedly, he knew she had set her sights on him. She stood far too close, brushing his arm, and batting her eyelashes as she talked, he could feel his power to resist her begin to falter. Her sultry voice lit a fire deep within. Bastien tried to ignore her obvious advances, but he soon found himself powerless to her—he finally understood how she managed to catch Drake, Liam, and Maxwell in her tangled web.  
He was starting to see that every man she set her eyes on always fell prey to her, she had a power impossible to ignore. He fought off the urges she ignited in him, trying with every last bit of resolve that remained to keep things professional—she didn’t make things easy. She started brushing her body against his whenever she walked past him. Her advances becoming more and more brazen as the time at his post continued on. He would have asked Liam to station someone else with her while Mara healed—but he knew Liam would only tell him that he was the only one he could trust with Duchess Addison’s life.  
It was clear to Bastien that she may have chosen Maxwell, but her vows meant nothing to her. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to resist her charms. His resolve had become a frayed rope and it was only a matter of time before she had it snapping, ensnaring him into her web, sinking her claws into him.  
Bastien was on guard more than ever, waiting for her to make her final pounce, hoping he could hold out until Mara was back. He either had extremely good or extremely bad luck, he wasn’t sure what way to look at it. Maxwell was supposed to be off dealing with his duties to their duchy when she made her final move.  
“I want you Bas,” Addison cooed, biting her lip seductively as she trailed a finger down his chest, her blue eyes displaying her hunger for him.  
Bastien was shocked by her forwardness, he felt all of his remaining resolve crumble into need for her. There was only one thing stopping him, “what about Maxwell?” He questioned, a last ditch effort to resist, to make her question her own actions.  
“We have an arrangement,” Addison lied, her face not giving away her deceit as her hand rubbed over the crotch of his pants. “You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it, about us.” She purred, her hand gently squeezing his hardening length.  
Bastien’s face and eyes showed his confliction before giving way to desire, her lips crashing into his before he could answer, her body pressing tightly against his. He wanted to fight her, to push her away, tell her this was wrong, but like so many before him she caught him under her spell. He silently cursed himself as he felt his body’s continued response to her.  
Addison pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders, it landed in a heap on the polished hardwood floors. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue along the seam of his lips, slipping her tongue past as they granted her entrance. Her tongue tangled with his, her hands sliding to his chest undoing the buttons of his shirt. Her hands slid back up his bare torso, feeling the way his muscles subtly flexed under her hands, drawing a moan from his lips. She smirked to herself in her head as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, knowing she had him right where she wanted him.  
Bastien’s hands caressed her curves, landing on her hips gripping them tightly as he pulled her closer, grinding his hips into hers. Addison smiled into the kiss as she felt his resolve completely shatter as he gave into her entirely. She broke the kiss, her hands trailing back down the toned plains of his chest and stomach landing on his belt. She stepped back, releasing her grip on his belt, her hands sliding up her sides slowly dragging her sweater up. She pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it on the ground to be forgotten. Addison’s hands slid back down her sides, he watched with lust blown eyes as she undid her jeans, slipping them down her hips kicking them off and to the side. She stood before him in her black lace bra and matching thong, her sun kissed curves fully displayed.  
Addison bit her lip seductively, looking up at him from under her lashes, feigning innocence, “take me to bed,” she purred, her words dripping from her lips like honey.  
She turned, swaying her hips provocatively as she walked away. Her hands came up undoing her bra, slipping it down her arms dropping it on the floor. She glanced over her shoulder, smirking when she saw him following her to her room. She had him, he was hers, she broke another one, this one she would enjoy slowly.  
Addison paused in her doorway, slipping off her last piece of clothing, letting her lace thong fall to the floor. She smiled as she felt his strong arms slip around her waist, his hot breath fanning against her neck. Bastien had been a worthy opponent, the hardest of her recent conquests to ensnare. She had won, their game of cat and mouse was over, all that was left was to enjoy her spoils, enjoy him. She spun in his arms, pressing her bare chest against his, her hand gripping the back of his head, fingers threading in his hair as she brought his mouth back down to his.  
Addison kissed him hard, their tongues exploring and tasting the others mouth. Her hand trailed down his back, her nails gently raking his skin. She slid her hand around to his stomach, her fingers ghosting over his taunt abs, hands quickly working his belt and fly. She pushed his pants and boxer briefs down over his hips, his thick hard length springing from its confines.  
Bastien gripped the back of her thighs, lifting her up, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carried her to her ornately carved kingsize bed, breaking the kiss he laid her down, crawling onto the bed beside her. He looked down at her with hooded eyes, taking in every curve of her body. She pulled him to her, claiming his mouth in a searing kiss, her hand wrapping around his thick cock, she slowly stroked his length. He moaned into her mouth at the feeling of her soft hand gliding over his velvety length. She rubbed her thumb over the head of his thick cock, smearing the bead of leaked precum, their kiss swallowing all of his moans.  
Bastien’s hands cupped her breasts, kneading them gently, his fingers rolled her nipples until they were hardened buds. He broke the kiss, replacing his one hand with his mouth, his tongue swirling around the pert bud. His hand slid down between her legs, his fingers slipping past her warm wet folds, he slowly circled her clit making her arch her back and moan his name. His touch was lighting her skin on fire, only increasing her desire, she needed him.  
“Bas,” she moaned, her head spinning with desire for him, “fuck me please.”  
Bastien settled between her legs, resting his weight on his forearms, she lined up his thick cock with her slick entrance. He slowly pushed into her warm wet heat, her walls gripping him tightly. Their moans melded together as he became fully seated. Addison wrapped her legs around his hips, her heels pushing into his ass, pushing his length in deeper. He slowly pulled out, thrusting back into her deeply, her hips bucking up to meet his.  
Bastien became lost in the feel of her, her chest pressed up against his, her tight pussy gripping his hard length. He was lost in her, the moment, only hearing their moans, the sounds of skin slapping skin. The feel of all of her pressed against him, her hands gripping his back, nails gently digging into his skin.  
Maxwell stood blinking, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing—Addison, Addi, his little blossom and Bastien. He felt hot tears sting at his eyes as he watched the scene unfold before him. They weren’t stopping he felt his throat tighten and his mouth go dry, they didn’t know he was there. The air grew heavy around him, slowly suffocating him. He felt numb, his heart ached, it felt like he’d been sucker punched in the stomach. _How could she do this to me?_ He couldn’t tear his eyes off them no matter how bad he wanted to, how hard he tried.  
Addison internally smiled when she saw Maxwell standing just inside their master suite, standing paralyzed towards the foot of the bed, able to see everything. She could see the hurt crashing in his eyes, etching on his face. She could tell he was trying hard not to watch, she threw her head back and moaned loudly. _Might as well give him a show!_  
“Yes Bas! Harder!” She screamed, urging Bastien on, knowing Maxwell could hear and see, simply not caring.  
Bastien thrusted into Addison harder, completely unaware she was half preforming for their unannounced guest that he still was unaware of. “Fuck Addison you feel so good.” He moaned.  
Addison pushed her heels into his ass deeper, her nails raking along his back, “Yes Bas! Right there! Don’t stop!” She moaned, rolling her head so she could glimpse Maxwell.  
Maxwell felt the tears spill, as he watched them, he couldn’t believe his little blossom would do this to him. A lump formed in his throat as he was forced to watch his wife and the head of the royal guard. His voice as unwilling to come to him as movement tio his limbs.  
“Bastien,” Addison moaned, the coil in her stomach wound so tight she could feel it ready to snap. Her walls fluttered around Bastien’s length.  
Bastien thrust into her short hard thrusts, her walls convulsing around his length. Her toes curled and her nails dug deeper into his muscular back. She screamed his name as she came, bursts of white light exploding before her eyes, waves of pleasure rolling through her body as she clenched around his length. His thrusts faltered, his cock spurting thick ropes of milky cum deep in her, moaning her name as he came. She clung to his sweaty back as her breathing calmed and she came down from her powerful orgasm. He looked down at her kissing her gently.  
“Little blossom? Addi?” Maxwell asked, his voice catching in his throat. He felt like all the air had been forced out of his lungs, his heart dropping to his stomach. _How could she? I thought she loved me!_ He was paralyzed, he couldn’t move, it felt like his entire world was crashing down around him. He had felt like the luckiest man on earth when she chose him, but now he saw he meant nothing to her.  
Bastien felt his face heat up, _shit!_ He hadn’t meant for the younger Beaumont to find out, and certainly not like this. He pulled away from Addison covering himself up, turning he looked at Addison, surely she was just as shocked to be caught as he was. His eyes widened in pure shock as he took her in, she wasn’t surprised in the least, was she planning this? Addison sat up, her naked body on full display, a small smug smile on her lips, _that was easier than I thought._ Her blue eyes locked on Maxwell’s tear filled blue pair, her smiling not faltering even as she watched him fall apart, _he should have known—I am a man eater._


End file.
